Delcatty (Pokémon)
|} Delcatty (Japanese: エネコロロ Enekororo) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves from when exposed to a Moon Stone. Biology Delcatty is a quadruped, feline Pokémon with a mostly tan body. It has a pointed, whisker-like protrusion on each cheek. Its purple ears have three tufts of fur at the tips, and there is a purple ruff-like collar with pin-like extensions around its neck. It has slim legs with tiny, digitless paws. It also possesses a purple, flower-like tuft of hair on the end of its thin tail. Delcatty is happy most of the time and rarely gets involved in conflicts. When it is disturbed, it just moves to another area instead of fighting. It prefers to do as it pleases at its own pace, so its daily routine is random. It is popular among female Trainers, and used in competitions for its style and sublime fur. It is nocturnal and active at dusk. It lives in . It does not have a permanent nest, and instead finds comfortable spots to sleep. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Delcatty made its television debut in A Date With Delcatty, under the ownership of Georgio. Butch and Cassidy stole it from him, but with 's and 's help, he got it back. He then used it to Misty's Corsola and Casey's . Delcatty made its main series debut in Delcatty Got Your Tongue. met Top Coordinator and Abby, who has a Delcatty nicknamed "Johnny". The two taught May's Skitty how to use . Lila has a male Delcatty, which she used in the Battle Round of the in Battling the Generation Gap!. He was seen defeating a and a before losing to 's in the finals. A Delcatty appeared in a flashback in A Trip Down Memory Train!, where it was among the group of Pokémon that befriended Clemont's Bunnelby when it was still a wild Pokémon. Minor appearances Delcatty debuted in Jirachi: Wish Maker. A Delcatty appeared in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Delcatty made a very brief appearance in League Unleashed!, under the ownership of a boy. A Delcatty appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Delcatty appeared in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!. A Delcatty appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. A Delcatty appeared in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!. A 's Delcatty appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A Delcatty appeared in The Cavern, where it was running away from a storm that a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Guile from Mawile, 's Skitty, Kiki, evolved when she touched a Moon Stone on Steven Stone's belt. A Delcatty was used by during his challenge in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming. The Battle Factory rented a Delcatty, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Skirting Around Surskit I. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries s, they are used in competition for their style and fur.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Huge Storage 2, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |} |} |area=Meadow: Trailhead Field}} |area=Frenzy Square: Guard the Fort!}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 6}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 236}} |area=Fairy Land: Ancient Stronghold (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Wishing Star Tower (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation III-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset All damage-dealing moves will get STAB if Delcatty has the Ability . By leveling up By TM/HM By |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Cosmic Power|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10||'}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5||'}} |Mud Bomb|Ground|Special|65|85|10}} |Simple Beam|Normal|Status|—|100|15}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10||'}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=301 |name2=Delcatty |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * As of Generation VII, Delcatty's yield (1 HP, 1 Speed) is unique. Origin Delcatty is based on a domestic cat. It may also draw inspiration from es, cats with a ruffed face and tufted ears. Delcatty's collar resembles a neck pillow, which could be a reference to the fact it sleeps whenever and wherever it decides. Name origin Delcatty is a combination of delicate and catty. Enekororo is a combination of 狗尾草 enokorogusa ( ), 猫 neko ( ), and 心 kokoro (heart). In other languages , , and |fr=Delcatty|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Delcatty|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Enekoro|demeaning=Similar to Japanese name |it=Delcatty|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=델케티 Delcatty|komeaning=Transliteration of English name |zh_cmn=優雅貓 / 优雅猫 Yōuyǎmāo|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Graceful cat" |ru=Делкатти Delkatti|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Kiki External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Enekoro es:Delcatty fr:Delcatty it:Delcatty ja:エネコロロ zh:优雅猫